


Holding Your Hand (HxH Speed Write/Prompt Request)

by Kirbydesu248



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst?, Gen, I don't know what this thing is, M/M, Pining, Regret, Speed Write, fluff?, fluffy hisogon?, hand holding, jealous killua, pure but sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbydesu248/pseuds/Kirbydesu248
Summary: This was supposed to be a fluffy prompt requested by a friend who ships hisogon to be a hand holding thing with jealous Killua-- and it ended up being entirely pining Killua with hardly any hand holding xD Leave it to me to turn requests for other ships into Killugon





	Holding Your Hand (HxH Speed Write/Prompt Request)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airie (miriouu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriouu/gifts).



> Being a firm Killugon shipper, I never really write (or at least publish) problematic ships. But I've been in a writing rut and a friend made a drabble request for Hisogon holding hands.... which literally just turned into a jealous/pining Killua with, like, a sentence of hand holding. So this happened? *shrugs* I can make even a drabble request for another ship into Killugon lmao. No ages are mentioned, but I aged em up in my head to an appropriate age for wilderness boy and bungee man to hold hands?

“What the hell is  _ he _ doing here?” Killua all but snapped, his eyebrow twitching in obvious annoyance as he eyed the smirking magician to Gon’s left.

 

“I was invited. Don’t be so rude, Killua. I’d hate to have to relay this to your dearest brother.” Hisoka said, his melodic voice greatly contradicting the ever-present smirk, the menacing but playful glower that seemed to taunt _ try to take him from me _ .

 

It made Killua furious. He’d already been suspicious of all of the time that Gon was spending when Hisoka since their farewells at World Tree. Hisoka this and Hisoka that. He hoped to God that him and Mito were dating or something-- the sick feeling rising like bile in his stomach was starting to tell him otherwise. 

 

“Oh, come on, Killua! Hisoka’s nice now. He and I spend a lot of time together now. I’ve already told you that.” Gon said with those large amber eyes and that pout that always made all of Killua’s resolve crumble, “Please try to get along? I want two of the most important people to me to be friends!” 

 

The former assassin wanted to outright  _ puke  _ at Gon’s words. He wasn’t sure what was more nauseating-- the idea of being buddy-buddy with Hisoka of all people, or that fact that Hisoka was now an important person to Gon. Killua was supposed to be that. He was supposed to be Gon’s only precious person. He was supposed to be the one going on adventures and having late night phone calls and spending time--

 

“Killua?” Gon’s worried tone snapped the white-haired teen out of his thoughts, his eyes shining with the same emotion. 

 

“Whatever. It’s fine. Let’s just go.” Killua muttered, making a point to not look even remotely in Hisoka’s direction. Gon noticed. In fact, he was sure everyone in the town square noticed. Gon obviously wanted to say something, but Killua wouldn’t have any of that. He spun around to face his best friend, “So what’s this super amazing bakery you were telling me about?”

 

Those were both the perfect words and the worst words he could have said. Perfect, because of the way Gon’s face lit up into the brightest grin he’d seen all day. The worst because of the words that came out of him: “Hisoka and I found it when we were on our date yesterday!” Gon didn’t notice his slip up and kept going, turning to smile at Hisoka like he was the greatest fucking thing on the planet. 

 

_ A look that I should be getting. _

 

Hisoka smiled back at him, clearly amused by happy the young Freecss was, golden eyes flickering toward Killua. Killua could have sworn that he saw traces of pity there. The boy must have looked like a kicked puppy to earn  _ Hisoka’s  _ pity.

 

Killua wouldn’t let Gon look at him like that. He wouldn’t let him ask him what was wrong. He wouldn’t lie to him, and he wouldn’t tell him the truth. Instead, he put the brightest grin that he could muster on his face (not missing the way that Hisoka’s pity only grew at that), and brought Gon’s attention back to him. “Then you’ll have to show me, okay? And I hope you know you’re buying me chocolate.” 

 

Gon mirrored his grin with a nod. “Of course! Let’s go! It’s this way!” 

 

Killua almost blushed when Gon’s hand grasped his own.  _ Almost _ . Because his wasn’t the only hand Gon’s met. 

 

And, as he and Hisoka were dragged along, his heart twisted in his chest.

 

_ I bet he’s squeezing Hisoka’s tighter. _


End file.
